skypowafamiliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-13916356-20131028174309
A więc, obiecałam jakąś historię na Halloween. Pomysł już mam, lecz teraz jak na to popatrzę to z deka ssie. Ale jak to mówi moja przyjaciółka Camelliia :"YOLO SWAG RANDKAZCEGŁĄ i jedzie się dalej! :D" Zanim jednak zacznę, nadmienię, że główna bohaterka nazywa się Marta i ma 23 lata, jakby coś. Wstałam leniwie podnosząc swoje zwłoki z łóżka. Nie spałam. Cały czas miałam przed oczami ten straszny koszmar który nawiedza mnie od miesiąca. Szef dał mi urlop bym mogła wypocząć, gdyż moja praca w sklepie muzycznym była nieefektywna. Poszłam do łazienki umyć twarz. W lutrze widziałam tylko swoje odbicie, które bądź co bądź było bardziej przerażające niż potwór z koszmaru. Naprawdę potrzebowałam snu. Zignorowałam tą potrzebę, szybko umyłam twarz, uczesałam włosy, ubrałam się i wyszłam zrobić sobie śniadanie. Robiąc tosty z szynką i serem usłyszałam znajomy dźwięk: przychodzaca wiadomość. włożyłam chleb do tostera i sprawdziłam, numer nieznany. Zaczynał się na"793". "Może to ktoś ze znajomych z innego telefonu do mnie napisał"~Pomyślałam. Szybko przekonałam się, iż byłam w błędzie. Jakieś dzieciaki robiły sobie ze mnie jaja pisząc po angielsku"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" co znaczyło"czy chcesz się ze mną pobawić?". Skasowałam. Nie miałam sił na głupie żarty, a jeszcze muszę pomóc mojej przyjaciółce Tatianie w przeprowadzce. Zgarnęłam moją torbę z krzesła i poszłam w stronę wyjścia. Przez moment zdawało mi się, że ktoś stoi przy drzwiach łazienki. "Mam urojenia"~Znów pomyślałam. Przecież mieszkam sama, kto miałby tam stać? Idąc po ulicy ku Tatianie dostałam kolejnego SMS'a od tego samego numeru. Z ciekawości sprawdziłam, napisane było"PLEASE, PLAY WITH ME, I HATE TO BE ALONE". Z jeszcze większym zdenerwowaniem usunęłam tą wiadmość i zablokowałam numer. U Tatiany miałam tylko pomóc spakować jej ubrania. Z ciekawości spytałam"dlaczego przeprowadza się do domu kilka ulic dalej", na co ona ciut przerażonym głosem odpowiedziała: ''- Ten dom jest straszny. Odkąd tu mieszkam przytrafiały mi się same nieszczęścia. Wczoraj o mało co nie zawalił mi się sufit na głowę, a tydzień temu stary kredens o mało co nie przewrócił się na mnie. Do tego nie mogę spać po nocach. Mówię ci, coś tu jest i chce mnie wypędzić, wolę się tego"czegoś" posłuchać.'' Nie uwierzyłam jej. Zapytałam drwiąco" wierzysz w te brednie?" Po czym roześmiałam się i wróciłam do pakowania rzeczy. Była wyraźnie zawiedziona, że jej nie uwierzyłam. Chciała mnie nabrać czy co? I teraz jest smutna, bo jej nie wyszło? Mniejsza z tym. Skończyłyśmy pakowanie po 3 godzinach. Była dopiero 13:00, więc zostałam jeszcze na kawę. Kiedy już miała mi jej nalać do filiżanki, szafka nagle się otworzyła i pudełko z kawą o mało co nie uderzyło jej w głowę. Jak to się stało? Co to do cholery jasnej było? '' ''-A nie mówiłam? To dlatego chcę uciec z tego domu! On chce mnie zabić! Głupio mi, że jej nie uwierzyłam, a za razem bałam się, że to jednak prawda. Wzięłam Tatianę za rękę, żeby wzięła swoje rzeczy i natychmiast wyprowadziłam ją z domu. Kiedy ja coś postanowię, to nie ma żartów, a teraz postanowiłam, że Tatiana zamieszka u mnie na jakiś czas, czy jej się to podoba, czy nie. Mam dwuosobowe łóżko, co mi szkodzi. Była godzina 15:00, do zmierzchu zostało dużo czasu. Kiedy znalazłyśmy się w moim domu, 3 raz z rzędu dostałam SMSa, no co znowu? Zamarłam. To ten sam numer. Ten sam, który zablokowałam. Tatiana zwróciła mi uwagę, że zbladłam. Co było do cholery jasnej z tym telefonem nie tak? Z przerażenia rzuciłam nim o podłogę, ekran pękł-słyszałam to. Byłam w drugim pokoju ochłonąć. Tati przybiegła i zaczęła mnie uspokajać. Powiedziała, że przeczytała wiadmość, było tam napisane"PLAY WITH ME...". Nakrzyczałam na nią, że nie powinna odbierać tego SMSa, ponieważ zablokowała ten numer i wiadomość nie powinna się nigdy pojawić. Ona tak samo zbladła jak ja. Śmiertelnie się przeraziłyśmy. Żeby uspokoić nerwy, postanowiłam zaparzyć nam zielonej herbaty. O dziwo nic mi z szafki nie wyskoczyło. Przyniosłam jej kubek z herbatą, pogadałyśmy, pośmiałymy się i strach nam przeszedł. Bałam się tylko tej nocy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że z Tatianą nie będę się tak bardzo bać. '' ''Godzina 23:00, czas spać. Potwornie się bałam. Poszłam do łazienki umyć twarz, lecz to co tam zobaczyłam sprawiło, że odeszłam od zmysłów. Wymazany krwią napis"PLAY WITH ME..." Zaczęłam krzyczeć" Czego ty chcesz? CZEGO TY KURWA CHCESZ?!". Z oczu ciekły mi łzy, uciekłam z łazienki prosto w objęcia Tatiany. Mówiłam jej, by nie wchodziła do łazienki. Wiedziała, że ja nie boję się ani nie płaczę z byle powodu, musiała mi uwierzyć. Natychmiastowo zaczęłam pakować moje rzeczy, we własnym domu nie byłam już bezpieczna. Nagle zatrzymała mnie ręka Tatiany. odwracając się ku jej twarzy, zdarłam sobie gardło krzycząc w panicznym strachu. Zamiast twarzy mojej ukochanej przyjaciółki, zobaczyłam zmasakrowaną twarz dziewczynki z mojego koszmaru- nie miała oczu, krew leciała jej z oczodołów, miała poplątane, czarne długie włosy oraz poprzecinane gardło z którego lała się czarna maź. Odskoczyłam pod ścianę widząc to okropieństwo. Szybko przetarłam oczy, znów widziałam Tatianę, Bogu dzięki to była jednak ona. Dzięki Bogu, dzięki Bogu... znów zaczęłam płakać, tym razem mocniej i głosniej niż przedtem. Wtuliłam się w talię Tatiany, czułam się tak bezpiecznie móc ją obejmować, była w tej chwili moim jedynym wsparciem duchowym w tej chwili, nie miałam nikogo oprócz jej. Poklepała mnie po plecach i zaczęła uspokajać" Już dobrze, nic się nie dzieje, a my jesteśmy bezpieczne. Kiedy wyniosą moje meble z tamtego domu, wprowadzisz się do mnie, ok?" To były najpiękniejsze słowa jakie słyszałam w życiu. Byłam gotowa nawet teraz się stąd wynieść. Nie mogłam się ruszyć z łóżka, za dużo strachu jak na jeden dzień sprawiło, że nogi miałam spraliżowane. Wtem Tatiana poszła do łazienki mimo moich ostrzeżeń. Jest głucha czy jak? Nagle usłyszałam szept w głowie"play with me..." Serce waliło mi w tym momencie niemiłosiernie. Potem dwa szepty, trzy, cztery, było ich coraz więcej i były coraz to głośniejsze. W końcu mój krzyk je zagłuszył. Nagle wstałam na równe nogi. Chciałam coś z siebie wykrztusić, lecz nie udało się. Straciłam głos. Chciałam uciekać, lecz drzwi były zamknięte, nie mogłam ich otworzyć. Nagle żarówki w lampach zaczęły mrygać, miałam przeraźliwie złe przeczucia. Na końcu pokoju pojawiło się to, czego się najbardziej obawiałam- to coś w koszmarze to nie był potwór, to było dziecko. Zmasakrowana dziewczynka, z której urwanej ręki, nogi oraz poprzecinanego gardła i brzucha sączyła się czarna maź, a z pustych oczodołów lała się krew. Uśmiechając się ustami z urwanymi wargami, zaczęła do mie powoli podchodzić. Nie mogłam ani krzyczeć, ani mówić, byłam sparaliżowana. Zatrzymała się i powiedziała" Oh, You do not want to play with me? I understand. So, goodbay soon, Marta. Zniknęła. żarówki i szyby pękły, a ja osunęłam się na podłogę. Ostatnie co widziałam, to płynąca strużka krwi znad mojego ucha dostająca sie do oka. '' 'Koniec opowieści, nudne to i nijakie ale coś napisałam ;D'''